pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Pikmin
This is the third type of pikmin found in the game Pikmin: New World and is found in the Hot Tar Pools. They have a black beard and a moustache, which is the feature that sets them apart from other pikmin, and, as their name suggests, have a light rose-coloured body. They are first seen underground chasing a group of Pitchbugs near their onion.They are extremely useful pikmin as they have great attack and defense as well as the lowest death ratio to mass-kills such as being crushed, being buried, bomb rocks and other large explosions too. This makes these pikmin very useful when fighting enemies like Gatling Groinks, Careening Dirigibugs, Blastering Blurtles, Boomy Blowhogs and any other explosive enemies. But, their main usage is their resistance to boiling-hot tar. They are able to walk into pools of hot tar just like Blue Pikmin in water. This tar is normally deadly to non-rose pikmin so it is nessecary to always keep a group of these in dungeons which contain tar hazards. These pikmin are also the only ones capable of destroying tar springs. They are fast workers and can take out hazards very quickly to allow safe passage. Sometimes the tar is on fire, which will burn up the rose pikmin and it is nessecary to use Red Pikmin, without drowning them of course, to destroy the fire geysers that create the fire and extingnuish the flame on the tar's surface which makes the pool traversable. This ability is commonly used throughout the game and are also useful when fighting against burning tar-based enemies. They have an onion but it is far smaller than other pikmin onions and because of this can only store up to thirty Rose Pikmin at a time. If any more pikmin are harvested they will be able to stay until sundown but will be unable to be returned into the rose onion and will ultimately die when night falls. This makes it a lot more challenging to raise them but in the end is worth it due to their usefulness. They can also be harvested by tossing pikmin into Salmon Candypop Buds. Pikmin Notes Rose Pikmin (''Pikminus magmus)'' "These pikmin have very thick hair all over their faces. This appears to be some form of malformation of the gene that gives Purple Pikmin their hair, except it is far thicker. This hair allows them to absorb heat and poisonous particles from the atmosphere around them, allowing survival in very hostile environments including being submerged in boiling tar. The deadly energy that the Rose Pikmin absorb from the tar must be excreted quickly so in is forced up its stem where it emerges from the tip as toxic smoke. This is because the Pikmin Planet's tar deposits all contain the liquid form of the very unstable radon-sulfide gas, a potent toxin that very quickly explodes into gas form at moderate temperatures to become seperate sulfur and radon molecules, both extremely toxic even on their own. This process also creates high amounts of radiation, electric charges and extreme heat! Even I am surprised that this notoriously-dangerous compound manages to pass through the pikmins body fast enough so as to not produce a gruesome explosion. Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Pikmin